The present invention relates broadly to a physiologically active substance of microorganism origin and more particularly to a substance capable of dilating the blood vessel of humans and animals. The present invention further relates to a process for the preparation of such a new substance.
A vasodilator is a substance capable of dilating the blood vessel, particularly the artery, enhancing the function of the peripheral blood vessel, particularly the peripheral artery and/or decreasing the overall blood pressure. It is useful, for example, for treating and curing high blood pressure, angina pectoris, the obstruction of peripheral artery, cardiac insufficiency and the like. Substances of microorganism origin which may be used as vasodilator are also known, for example, with reference to J. Antibiotics., 35, 151-156 (1982) and ibid., 35, 157-163 (1982) wherein WS-1228 substances are produced from Streptomyces aureofaciens.
Meanwhile, for example, antibiotics originating from the microorganisms of the genus Micromonospora are also known. However, a substance originating from microorganism of this genus and capable of dilating the blood vessel, particularly the arteries of humans and animals has not been reported in the art.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that a substance isolated from the cultured broth of a microorganism of the genus Micromonospora, is capable of effectively dilating the blood vessels, particularly the arteries of mammals.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to providing a new substance, designated as K-259-2, capable of dilating the blood vessel, particularly the artery of mammals. The present invention is of interest as a new vasodilator.